


Perhaps, Maybe

by timmytam0907



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmytam0907/pseuds/timmytam0907
Summary: Angela manages to escape from her own twisted version of a Coffee Shop AU, thanks to Lena - the cute girl that regularly comes into the cafe a few minutes after Angela just about every day - pretending to be her girlfriend. One thing led to another and the two continue pretending that they're in a relationship for the next coming months. After a while though, Angela begins wondering if she is actually pretending... or if she's not.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela sighed, her eyelids heavy though she forced them to stay open as she dragged her feet down the sidewalk, the burdensome backpack on her shoulders weighing down on her to remind her of the numerous assignments medical school demanded her to complete and prevent her from sleep.

Rounding a corner, the early morning sunlight shone against her face, causing her to raise a hand to shade her eyes and squint.

Usually, she would not mind such a beautiful morning, but considering the lack of sleep she had been experiencing since the start of first year in medical school, she could not help but scowl at the morning. Silently begrudging the natural order of the Earth's rotation that allowed time to flow, she continued her way to her destination.

Her nose picked up the scent of coffee in the air, and instantaneously felt her eyes feel lighter as she got closer to the cafe. Pushing through the door, she allowed herself to relax as the warm scent of typical caffeinated beverages flooded her sense of smell, and proceeded to the back of the short line as per usual, behind the same familiar customers.

She leaned over, to catch a glimpse of who was working and found only two baristas, Jesse and Zenyatta, behind the bar with the latter at the register.

Standing back up straight with a hum, she took out her phone and checked her email to quickly confirm her agenda for the day. She mentally checked to make sure she had all her materials and assignments, though frowned upon noticing that she would be shadowing a surgeon that day.

She briefly panicked, swinging her backpack around to her front to make sure she brought her medical coat, and accidentally bumped into the person behind her.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies!" She quickly said, looking up with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." The person behind her said with a light laugh, lifting a hand up to show there was no harm done. "It happens."

Angela could only cast a grateful nod, happy that she didn't offend the other person, though noted that they were new as she didn't recognize them. She didn't allow herself to ponder on it any longer though, as she quickly zipped open her bag and sighed in relief upon confirming her coat was neatly folded over her laptop.

"I thought you were a med student." The person behind her commented with a chuckle as she closed her bag, "You look the type."

Angela politely smiled, unsure of how to respond to such a statement…

It was much too early for her to be socializing anyway, especially before she had her morning take of coffee, and she was much too tired to even attempt to do so.

"Thank you…" She settled on, hoping that a simple statement would be enough to disengage from the conversation.

"I'm Drew by the way." The person continued, "I'm working to get my Masters in computer programming."

Angela mentally groaned. She just wanted to purchase her coffee and leave for her first class that day. "Angela." She quipped.

"Not a morning person?" Drew asked with a laugh.

Please stop talking, she mentally demanded as a light headache began its' onset around her temples.

"Next customer please." Zenyatta called in his usual soothing voice.

Angela ducked her head with a polite, terse smile toward Drew, and attempted to rush to the register without looking desperate for an escape.

"Good morning Angela, would you like the usual today?" Zenyatta asked with a polite smile.

"Good morning Zen, and if you would please do so." She nodded.

Zenyatta's brown eyes briefly glanced over to Drew before making eye contact with Angela, his relaxing smile never once moving. "And how has school been treating you so far?"

Being a regular to the cafe for years now, ever since her freshman year at university, there was no way Zenyatta - who had been working since her junior year - would attempt to have small talk about school, of all things, first thing in the morning with her.

So, recognizing the subtext under the question, Angela immediately jumped on the chance for help. "Difficult. Perhaps you can help me one of these days." She suggested in a hopeful tone as he rang her up.

If she ever needed help in Psychology, then there might be a small chance of Zenyatta helping her with homework, however, considering that the length of her studies for the subject weren't as detailed as his, it was unlikely.

Regardless, he nodded happily in understanding, "But of course." He smoothly said, "Your total will be $3.65."

"Thank you." Angela said with high gratitude, handing him a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." She said, hurriedly leaving away from the presence of the person behind her.

"My thanks." Zenyatta nodded.

Angela breathed a silent sigh of relief as she stopped at the counter to pick up drinks at. She would have to thank Zenyatta again later when she got the chance.

"Lordy Angie, you look how I feel."

Angela groaned, though this time audibly as she turned to look at the other barista, Jesse, over the counter. "Jesse. Please. Not now."

"Long night?" Jesse asked, finishing up a beverage and placing it down. "Lucio!" He called loudly, garnering another customer's attention, before Jesse ducked back behind the coffee machines.

"'Scuse me!" The owner of the drink said, mindful of his reach as he leaned past Angela to grab his coffee before leaving with a, "Hope you all have a wonderful day!" With his headphones that hung from his neck ever still playing music loudly.

"In such a way you would not believe." Angela sighed tiredly. "The morning doesn't seem to be fairing better either."

Jesse arched a brow, scooping up some ice to shove into the blender.

Angela gestured with her head toward the line, her eyes still trained on him as to not promote any suspicion.

Turning the blender on, Jesse glanced over to the line, and presumably saw Zenyatta holding it up. "Another one?" He mouthed in disbelief.

Angela nodded with furrowed brows as the blender stopped.

Jesse frowned in disapproval, dumping the contents of the blender into a large cup with a heavy jerk.

"Jesse. No." Angela warned with a pointed finger, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Zenyatta is taking care of it."

"Douche bags that keep pesterin' people need more than just stallin'. 'Nd I'm not just gonna sit around and let some asshole mess with any friend of mine." Jesse grunted, menacingly pouring a hefty amount of whip cream on top of the drink.

Angela sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I appreciate the sentiment Jesse." She drawled.

"You're welcome." Jesse nodded, topping the drink with a cap before setting it down. "Hana!" He called, causing another customer to rush forward as he delicately placed a straw in, with the paper still wrapped around the top.

As always, without looking up from her phone, she grabbed her drink and slid it to herself. "Excuse me!" She sang, before bending over to pull the paper off with her teeth, picking it out with a hand and throwing away in the trashcan next to her. Finally, she picked her frozen drink up and dashed away, eyes still glued down to her phone.

Angela followed Hana with her eyes, wondering if Hana was going to end up making the same mistake she usually did or not.

And, as Angela should have predicted, Hana pulled the door open, only to bump into a person - another regular since the first day of the school year - and jolted back, looking up from her phone and hiding it behind her as though she were in trouble. "Oh! Unni! I'm so sorry!"

The new person giggled, "It's okay Hana. I'm used to it by now."

"You shouldn't be," Another person with black and green hair said before turning back to Hana, "You really need to start looking out where you're going." He said in a tone of concern

Hana frowned, "I'm fine!" She insisted, "I only ever bump into Lena anyway!"

Lena laughed, "Don't I feel special?"

Hana merely groaned, "Look. I'm going to be late for class. I'll talk to you later Unni. Bye Genji!" She quickly babbled before squeezing through between them to exit.

The two chuckled as they gave their farewells to Hana, and Angela couldn't help but light laugh at the short banter as well.

"Ain't he cute?" Jesse's voice breathed out, as the sound of a cup, presumably Angela's coffee, clicked onto the surface. "The day's just startin' and I can tell it'll be good."

Angela didn't even have to look to know that Jesse had a dreamy look on his face.

Ever since Lena and Genji started becoming regulars to the cafe, their arrival became an event for Jesse and Angela to anticipate in their otherwise busy and stressed out lives. Feeling refreshed from seeing the two was probably akin to another person melting upon crossing a baby animal...

Turning to pick up her coffee, she glanced up and confirmed her musings, and rolled her eyes. "Then talk to him." She advised as she usually did when they had this conversation, taking a quick sip of her black coffee with an extra two shots of espresso.

Jesse clicked his tongue, "If I weren't on the clock, then I would at least try to. Unlike you who only ever makes googly eyes over at the little miss over there, that I know you see regularly." He half accused, "Twice a day mind you."

Angela lightly huffed, "I am not going to bother someone from going about on their day like those who do so to myself."

"Which is why I have no choice but to settle with him being eye candy…" He paused as his eyes glanced back over to Genji and let out an appreciative hum. "And boy is that some mighty fine eye candy."

Angela let out a laugh, knowing she would have to leave quickly so Zenyatta could continue with taking orders for the rest of the line. "I'll talk to you later lover boy." She said, turning to exit out of the cafe.

"We still meetin' back here for that study session of ours?" Jesse asked before she could leave.

"Of course!" She confirmed. Just as she grabbed hold of the door though, she couldn't help but cast one last glance up for a quick glimpse of Lena, and managed to make eye contact with her.

Angela's eyes nearly widened, and she almost, reflexively glanced away in an attempt to show that she wasn't looking, until Lena beamed a smile at her and waved a hand in greeting.

A little stupefied, Angela couldn't help but return a small smile of her own, giving her a nod of acknowledgement before leaving with a small bounce in her step.

Any day where one's own eye candy gives them a nice greeting, no matter how simple, was bound to be a good day.

She wished to take that sentiment back though, the moment she returned to the coffee shop in the late evening for her next dose of caffeine that would enable her to power through her study session that she planned to take place in the cafe, and had her short moment of relaxation interrupted by the same person from that morning.

"Back again?" Drew asked, slipping right next to her at the pick up counter, despite there being so much room around the cafe.

 _Clearly_. She mentally snipped.

Why did this person insist on talking to her? She just wanted to quietly wait for her coffee, to give herself a moment of peace from her tasking day and to prepare herself for her next few hours of studying that would be coming up very shortly.

She politely smiled regardless and nodded, "Yes." She said simply.

"That's cool." Drew nodded with a smile, "Have a long night ahead of you?"

"Quite." Angela replied.

"Aw man, that sucks." Drew laughed with a shake of his head, "I have a bunch of homework assigned myself and a few projects to do."

Angela mustered up her most sympathetic smile, wanting nothing more than to just grab her coffee and leave to do her assignments. At least that way, she wouldn't have to talk to this bothersome person. "That's unfortunate."

"It really is. I just want to be able to go to sleep early for once, you know what I mean?"

Of course she did, considering how deprived of it she was. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a nice, full, four hour long sleep seeing as how she had been surviving off of naps now a days.

"Sure." She offered, just as her drink was quietly placed onto the counter by Hanzo, one of the baristas for the evening shift that has just gotten the job earlier that year.

"Iced coffee with milk and two shots of espresso for Angela." He called quietly.

"Thank you." She said, accepting her usual evening drink as she politely smiled to Drew as a farewell.

She allowed a sigh of relief to be breathed out, as she went to the corner booth and scooted over to the inside, placing her backpack next to her and pulling out her laptop, binders, and pens. Just as she finished setting herself up for her long study session though, movement in her peripheral vision caused her head to snap up, only to find Drew sliding into the booth next to her with a grin.

… Despite there being plenty of other seats available.

"Mind if I join in on your study session?" Drew asked, "I feel like I could get a lot done with you."

Panic began to rise in Angela as she looked up over to the employees, hoping to catch one of their eyes, to no avail though.

Jesse wasn't due to arrive until a few minutes later… As he was usually about ten minutes off from their study sessions.

Feeling trapped, Angela wasn't sure what to do in fear of causing a loud commotion in the cafe upon voicing her refusal toward the other.

"Hey love! Sorry I'm late," A voice hurriedly called out. "I hope you're not mad."

Looking up, Angela never thought she would find Lena more attractive than she did right now, saving her from this sticky situation. "No! Not at all!" Angela immediately said, "In fact, I just sat down… darling." She finished a little hesitantly.

"We wouldn't have been late if Lena didn't mess around during Track and get put on clean up duty." Genji nudged jokingly.

Lena groaned, "Give me a break Genji, coach already worked me to the bone!"

Angela laughed at the banter, "It's okay. I understand how you can be."

"You're too nice to her," Genji remarked with a shake of a head, as if they had this conversation several times. "You need to put your foot down, take assertion. Let Lena know that this is unacceptable." He said with a teasing smile, letting Angela know that he was merely joking.

"Oi! Don't put weird ideas in my girlfriend's head." Lena exclaimed with a laugh, "She likes me for me. Right love?"

"Yes, of course." Angela nodded with an amused smile.

"And who is this lad?" Lena asked, gesturing to Drew who was looking between the three of them with bewilderment. "He's not bothering you is he?"

"No." Drew quickly started, getting out of the seat. "I was just leaving." They finished before stalking off with displeasure.

The three waited until he left the cafe, until Angela allowed herself to breathe another sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for helping me." She said.

"No problem. Glad to have helped." Lena sheepishly grinned while rubbing her shoulder with her opposite hand. "Er… Will you be alright on your own?" She lamely asked, trailing off as she shuffled in place.

"Oh yes." Angela nodded, "My friend should be here any minute now. Thank you, again."

Lena flashed her teeth in a grin, "You're welcome! See you around then." She said, before cutely waving her hand as she and Genji turned to walk over to the register.

Just as they turned, Jesse entered the cafe and comically widened his eyes as he snapped his gaze between the two and Angela, who merely raised a hand to cover her amused giggle.

He was going to be so jealous about how she got to interact with Genji past his standard greetings to Jesse.

Not that she would care as she was pretty sure her thoughts would be swarmed with the brief moment Lena had pretended to be her girlfriend just to help her out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not enough sleep again Ange?"

Angela's eyes fluttered open, ending her moment for herself to rest her eyes and brows.

She briefly worried that she would sustain permanent wrinkles, making her look older than she was.

At least she was blonde, making it more difficult to see the gray strands of hair she had grown.

"I can't remember-" a sudden, soft yawn overcame her, causing her to bring a hand up to politely hover her mouth. "-the last time I had enough sleep." She finished.

Jesse shook his head as he steamed milk. "That's so bad." He said after finishing, grabbing a spoon to hold the foam as he poured it into a cup. "It's even starting to show." He teased, lightly tapping under his eyes.

Angela frowned.

She supposed that make up wasn't enough to cover the puffiness from her lower eyelids.

"Don't listen to this guy, you still look great."

Despite her instincts telling her not to upon hearing the dreadful voice, she turned regardless to see Drew leaning against the short wall that separated the baristas and customers.

"... thanks…" Angela reluctantly said, loosely crossing her arms over her mid-section.

"Lucio." Jesse called through gritted teeth as he eyed his friend and Drew, already having been filled in as to what happened yesterday by Angela.

One would think someone could take a hint.

The customer came up regardless though, taking his drink with a "Thanks!" Before bidding everyone an enthusiastic farewell, blissfully ignorant to the situation.

Drew looked around the shop, "So, uh… where's your girlfriend?"

Angela arched a brow, her displeasure for the person growing as he clearly believed that she was unavailable, but proceeded with his unwanted advances toward her regardless.

"...late." She answered, hoping that the idea of her girlfriend appearing would at least scare him away.

Instead, it seemed to relieve him as he smiled.

Just as he was about to say something though, the sound of all the blenders going off pierced Angela's ears, thankfully preventing her from listening to his voice.

Glancing behind the counter, Angela saw that Jesse had nonchalantly, and unnecessarily turned on all four blenders despite only mixing one drink.

Drew frowned, realizing he wasn't heard. So waited until the blenders were off until trying once more.

To no avail though as Jesse started the blenders up once more.

Angela couldn't help but to bring a polite fist to her mouth in order to hide her amusement as Drew grew visibly more frustrated.

When once again, the blenders were turned off, he tried speaking, Jesse interrupted him with a bellow.

"HAAAAAAAANA!" Jesse loudly sang through the shop. "I've got a Vanilla Frappuccino with Strawberry Cream for THE one and only Hana Song! Yes I do! I have it right here! Right Here! For a Hana Song." He said quickly and loudly, causing a few customers to snicker.

"If you don't come to pick up your drink at the end of the count, I'll throw it away-" He said, causing the said customer to perk up in panic. "-and remake a new one in 3-2-1 and whoops!" He said, comically putting the tip of his fingers over his mouth as though he hand an "Accident", his other hand dumping the contents of Hana's drinks out.

"W-Wait!" Hana stuttered, stumbling over to the counter to reach for her drink.

"My bad ma'm, I'll be sure to fix another one, a size larger just for you." He smiled as he reached under the counter to pull a coupon out, placing it in front of Hana. "And because of my mistake, the next one will be on the house. Promise." He swore.

The customer knitted her brow, taking the coupon with as she sighed in exasperation. "You're lucky you're my favorite barista." She said with a pointed finger.

"Much obliged." He smiled, before proceeding to blend again much to Angela's amusement.

Despite her tingling headache due to the loud sound, it was nothing compared to Drew.

She was going to have to buy Jesse a drink sometime in the future.

Of course, all good things have to come to an end though, as Jesse only took a further two minutes to make Hana's drink before having to shove the contents into an… extra large cup.

Hopefully, by now Drew had given up on his attempts to continue communications with Angela.

"This is way too much noise for the first thing in the morning." Drew exasperated, glancing over to Angela in an attempt to make eye contact with her.

Jesse menacingly stared at Drew as he created a mountain of whip cream on Hana's drink.

If Angela wasn't so restrained, she probably would have told Drew off by now.

But no. Unfortunately she was not.

"I'm used to it." She politely replied with a tense smile.

"Oh yeah? What for?" Drew asked.

She heaved a mental sigh in tandem with Jesse as he called for Hana once again.

Perhaps the world had no intention of allowing her day to go by peacefully.

"Morning Love!" Lena cheerfully greeted, causing Angela's eyes to snap over to the other coming her way with a fast pace.

Angela's heart soared in happiness at her last night's savior, once again coming to her rescue. "Good morning, darling." She greeted just as Lena gently grabbed hold of her upper arm and leaned up to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

Angela did the same, not unused to this custom back in Switzerland. Considering how Lena had a strong English accent, maybe she was used to this as well.

"Sorry I'm late," Lena sheepishly apologized as she dropped back to the balls of her feet. "I lost track of time."

Angela merely nodded, inwardly sighing in relief. "It's alright. Though, perhaps you should start considering using an alarm clock."

Lena exaggerated a sigh, "Okay, but only for you love. School can go ahead and shove it." She said as she comedically shook a fist into the air.

A sudden laugh overcame Angela, as she could not help but to clap her hands together in delight at Lena, before catching herself to giggle behind a polite and closed fist.

Lena grinned as she watched Angela, and waited for her to calm down.

The sound of two drinks clicking against the counter caught Lena's attention as she looked up at Jesse's mischievous grin, "Drinks are ready for you two love birds" He said before gesturing them away, "Now git, the two of you only have so much time for your morning date." He said just as Hana threw the paper wrap to her straw away.

She arched a brow at Lena, who didn't seem to notice, before scurrying off.

Lena nervously laughed, grabbing both their drinks and handing Angela's over to her, "Thank you." She cheerfully said anyway before wrapping her fingers around the crook of Angela's elbow.

Casually, she casted a glance over to drew and smiled. "Morning! What a coincidence to see you again!" She said a bit too gleefully, "Thanks for accompanying my girlfriend, despite not being asked to, but I'll take her from here." She finished with finality before tugging Angela's arm lightly.

Angela allowed herself to be tugged along, looking back at her friend. "Thank you Jesse. I'll see you later."

"Have a fine mornin' you two." Jesse smiled, before casting Angela a wink.

Lena opened the door, holding it out for Angela to pass through. The moment it closed though, she heaved a sigh of relief, letting go of Angela's arm as Lena hunched over.

"Ooh! That was scary!" She claimed sheepishly. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Angela nervously smiled, "Thank you. To tell you the truth though, I didn't think he would bother me again so soon." She said in dismay, "Most people get the hint the first time."

"I'll say!" Lena started, standing up straight. "You found yourself a proper creep didn't 'cha?"

"So it may seem." Angela sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Don't worry love!" Lena assured with a light clap on Angela's back. "I'll help you get through this."

"I wouldn't wish to trouble you."

"No trouble at all." Lena paused, "If you're okay with it that is."

"I certainly don't mind it, but only if you're okay with it." Angela said with concern, "After all, he does believe us to be in a relationship. I wouldn't want to force you to go through this ordeal."

"It's fine, that bits my fault anyway. I should have thought some more instead of saying what came to mind." Lena sheepishly confessed, rocking on the balls of her feet. "Oh, and I guess I should apologize if I made you uncomfortable." She said, most likely referring to their earlier body contact.

"It's okay." Angela reassured, flattered at how mindful Lena was. "You helped me regardless, so for that I am thankful. Besides, there's worse ways for it to have turned into. Pretending that you're my girlfriend isn't so bad."

Lena bashfully grinned, "I guess there aren't many options to get through situations like these."

"Unfortunately no." Angela said with a shake of a head.

"Don't you worry, I'll come help anytime he's around." Lena assured, causing Angela to gratefully smile.

"My thanks." Angela said as Lena began stepping away.

"Bye!" Lena chirped with a cute wave, electing another laugh of amusement from Angela as she did the same.

Later that evening, Angela was grateful to find that Drew was nowhere to be found and was simply able to relax before her next study session.

It was just another evening at the coffee shop for her, although she and Lena did smile and wave at one another as Angela left.

However, the next morning as she had feared, Drew slid into line right behind her.

"Morning." He offered.

Angela warily smiled, not wanting to be rude, she greeted him back. "Good morning."

She desperately glanced over to the cash register, wondering if it was possible for Zenyatta to stall for her again when she was next in line.

Drew glanced around the shop, "Your girlfriend late again?"

Angela nervously smiled, "I suppose so."

Drew shook his head in disapproval. "That sucks. Always having to-"

Just then, the door swished out as the wind and person rushed in, and Angela couldn't be more relieved to see Lena. Or believe that the other woman was at the cafe a few minutes earlier than usual…

"Sorry love! You won't believe how windy it is out there!" Lena claimed, hurrying on over to Angela.

"I can," Angela nodded, "I went through it just earlier." She said, leaning down just as Lena leaned up to press a quick kiss to each other's cheeks.

"Hope you're not cold." Lena said, gently placing her fingers at the crook of Angela's arm again.

"Not at all." Angela nodded, though inwardly wincing at how short she was being with Lena.

Why was she so reliant on caffeine?

Lena didn't seem to mind though, as she turned around and merely offered a smile to Drew, who by now was shuffling awkwardly.

Hopefully he got the idea by now.

Turning back around, Lena seemed to relax, allowing her hand to slip down Angela's arm before interlocking their fingers together.

Not realizing how tense she was, Angela immediately tightened her grasp around Lena's hand, gripping at it with worry from the person behind them and from possibly offending Lena with her curt dialogue.

Lena merely gave her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance while taking a phone out to occupy herself with, and Angela couldn't help but exhale in content and relief. Even more so as Lena began to rub her thumb against the back of Angela's hand in comfort.

"Next customer please."

The two walked up to the register, causing Zenyatta to glance between them, though didn't seem to question it. "Your usual?"

"If you could please." Angela said with a small nod

"Yes please!" Lena cheerfully said at the same time with an upbeat nod.

"Of course." Zenyatta said, but before he could voice out a total, Lena quickly rose a hand to halt him.

"And, if you could," Lena sheepishly began, "Could you separate those two and add another one to my tab? I didn't pay for my last cup." She confessed, causing Angela to arch an amused brow.

Lena was certainly honest, that's for certain.

"Please, allow me to pay this time." Angela urged, lightly tightening her hold on Lena's hand to showcase her desire, "It's the least I could do."

Lena seemed to understand, though still dubiously looked up at Angela. "Well… if you insist. At least let me pay for my cup from last time"

"The last one was on the house." Zenyatta said, "So your total will be $7.15"

Lena nervously shuffled on her feet, "You sure?" She asked, as though not comfortable with being unable to pay for anything.

"It's okay." Angela assured, this time rubbing her thumb in soothing circles at the back of Lena's hand and giving it a quick squeeze before letting go to reach in her bag for her wallet.

Still, Lena shuffled uncertainly before grinning. "Well, if you say so." She said just as Angela paid.

"Here is your change." Zenyatta said, handing some money over to Angela. "Have a nice day."

"You too!" The two said in varying tones, Lena being more energetic while Angela being more reserved, as they walked away to the pick up counter.

Angela allowed a content sigh to escape, happy that she would soon obtain her caffeinated substance and that she would no longer be bothered by Drew. She would have to properly thank Lena once again after they grabbed their drinks.

"On your morning date again?" Jesse asked from over the counter.

"Jesse. Please." Angela exasperated, eliciting a snicker from him.

"I take that you've found yourself a bodyguard then." He said, nodding to Lena.

"The idea that I have no other choice but to be in a relationship to help drive someone away leaves me to question modern civilization." Angela sighed.

"Could always show them the bird instead." Lena offered with a grin.

Jesse pointed to her, "I like that idea." He said with approval before doing a half shrug, "Unfortunately, Angela is too polite for such 'uncouth behavior.' " He quoted in a higher pitch and in a broken accent, assumably to mimic Angela.

"One can never be too safe in the face of danger." Angela advised, "You never know if your behavior will get you in trouble."

Jesse fake gagged at the idea, eliciting a laugh from Lena as he placed a drink on the counter. "Lucio! He called, causing Lena to perk up.

Angela merely shook her head at Jesse. "This is why you manage to get yourself in trouble frequently Jesse." She lightly admonished.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jesse said with feigned ignorance.

"Lucio!" Lena greeted as the customer came up.

"Lena! What's up?!" Lucio asked in an enthusiastic voice as he gave Lena a quick hug and received a kiss on the cheek in greeting. "I haven't seen you this early in the morning since Track!"

Lena grinned, "Yeah, until you ditched us for Hockey. How's it anyway?"

A laugh, "It's all good. So hey, I need to get going. Don't want to be late for class." He said, grabbing his drink and backing off, "But we need to get together again, we still have a race to do!"

"You've got it!" Lena confirmed, waving farewell to him. "Later Lucio!"

"Later!"

Lena happily bounced in place as Angela and arched a brow at her.

"A race?" Angela asked

"Yeah!" Lena nodded, "Lucio and I have been competing in all sorts of things since we met. Last time we did tennis and tied, so we have to break it with a race." She explained before Jesse turned on the blender.

Angela hummed, "Is there a particular reason for this?"

Lena laughed, "Well when I took a year to study abroad and travel, one of the places I went to was Brazil where I stayed at his family's. I got along with some of the kids in the neighborhood and one day we decided to play soccer. We got split up and got a little competitive, so it kind of turned into a one v. one sort. Since then we kind of get fired up and do a match every now and then." Lena sheepishly confessed

Angela blinked in surprise, impressed at one particular piece of information. "You took a year to travel? Where did you go?" She asked, hearing the sound of whip cream being placed on top of a drink.

Lena hummed, "Brazil, Tanzania, Egypt, Pakistan, Israel, China, Vietnam, Korea, and Japan." She listed. "I spent a little over a month at each of them."

"That's impressive!" Angela exclaimed just as Jesse called for the next customer.

"Hana!"

"I'd be interested to hear more about your travels." Angela continued.

"No problem! I'd love to tell you about them." Lena smiled.

"Or you could tell me when you got a girlfriend."

Blinking, Lena turned to find Hana staring up at her with an unimpressed look, eliciting a nervous laugh. "Hi Hana."

"You know Unni, Mama keeps pestering me about you." Hana lightly complained though in such a routine way that Angela wondered if Hana even cared. "She keeps asking how you are, if you're okay, if you're eating properly, if you're sleeping okay, and if you have a girlfriend."

Another nervous laugh, "I know, she's been emailing me to check in when we exchange recipes."

Hana hummed while sipping from her straw, "And you didn't tell her about your girlfriend? She's going to be upset you know." She lightly chastised.

"Uh… You see… There's a good reason for this... " Lena began stuttering. Denying their relationship was out of the question considering how Drew was still around.

Glancing over, Angela could see the slight panic on Lena's face, and decided to cut in. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Hana was it?"

A nod.

Angela smiled, "I'm so sorry, but it wasn't until recently that we started… um. Dating." She said, gently grasping Lena's hand in emphasis. "We've been feeling a little… shy about it, so we didn't want to turn it into an ordeal… It is a rather large step for us after all." She said as Lena nodded in agreement.

Hana surreptitiously glanced between the two before shrugging. "Fine. Just be sure to tell Mama soon, because you know she'll figure it out if she asks me and I'm not going to be the one to listen to her millions of questions about..." She trailed off, glancing over in question.

"Angela." Angela offered, just as her and Lena's drinks were placed on the counter. She gestured toward them for Lena to pick up, and was shortly handed her cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Hana nodded in recognition, "About Angela."

"Okay." Lena nodded with another sheepish nod. "I'll tell her in the next email." She said as Angela led them out.

"Have you told anyone else?" Hana asked curiously while following.

"U-Uh… no." Lena said, opening the door for the small group. "Besides Genji I mean."

Hana sighed, "This is why everyone keeps worrying about about you." She lightly admonished, "You never update anyone on anything!"

"W-Well. It's not that I don't…. I just forget." Lena frowned as they all shuffled to the side of the sidewalk to keep out of people's way..

Hana rolled her eyes before glancing over to Angela, "Well don't forget that you have a girlfriend before she breaks up with you." She teased

"Oi! Don't make it sound so bad!" Lena frowned as Angela laughed.

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Angela assured.

The answer seemed to satisfy Hana as she smiled and waved, "I'll talk to you later Unni. Don't forget to email Mama."

"I won't." Lena pouted as she waved back to Hana.

By the time she left, Lena heaved a loud sigh just as Angela giggled in amusement.

"I'm so sorry." Lena apologized.

"It's okay. It was rather amusing to be honest." Angela smiled as Lena groaned.

"But what am I supposed to tell Aunt Song?" Lena whined.

"Are you required to tell her?" Angela asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

Lena sighed, "Something like that. Hana's family is a friend of mine, so I try to keep her mom updated on me. And when I don't, then usually Hana does… Knowing her she probably already hinted to her mom to expect some exciting news from me. So I can't exactly say we're not, especially when Hana already thinks we are."

Angela hummed, "Why don't you just tell her you're dating then?" She suggested.

It wouldn't hurt to say so considering if Hana would just end up telling her mom anyway.

Lena frowned, "But what if she asks me about you?"

Angela laughed, "Just tell her that we started dating and that we're still getting to know each other."

"I… guess that could work." Lena said, "But is it okay? Are you fine with it?"

"Please, it's the least I could do since you're helping me and since I involved you in my mess." Angela said, "I understand what it can be like to have family pester you about your life as well, so I'm happy to help ease that for you."

"You don't have to do that… not that it isn't appreciated but-"

"I don't mind." Angela laughed, endeared by how considerate Lena was.

"Well… if you're fine with it. Then I'll go ahead and do that." Lena said with a small smile of relief as she let go of Angela's hand after giving it a quick squeeze. Taking a sip of her drink, she took out her phone to check the time and choked. "Sorry love, I need to go. I'll see you later." She said, hopping in place.

Angela nodded, "Until next time."

Lena beamed before cutely waving her fingers, "Bye!" She said before hurriedly walking away.

Angela smile taking a sip of her coffee before making her way to her next class. After a few steps though, she realized that she and Lena were heading the same direction and smiled in amusement as Angela continued watching the other walk with a bounce in her step..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and/or commenting! I was honestly surprised to find this so well liked! So thank you all for the support and Kudos! :) I hope to continue writing this in such a way that continues making you all filled with content!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing on my mind that I needed to leave. I'll probably update this randomly or when I feel stuck on other stories.


End file.
